The present invention relates to exercise apparel and, more particularly, to exercise apparel for weight lifting exercises.
Often when weight lifting or lifting heavier objects, one needs wrist support to aide in protection of hurting oneself. At times, sleeves can get in the way or, as the supports loosen, constant adjustment is needed for wraps/straps; resulting in readjustment or constant removal and reapplication of the wrist supports. Also, weight lifters are constantly misplacing their wrist supports and lifting straps, whether at home or leaving them forgetfully at the gym or workout facility.
The present invention is the ultimate lifting sweatshirt. It is a sweatshirt that is used as a training aide to force users to sweat more and lose more weight, all while providing wrist support and aiding in allowing the user to lift more than usual by enhancing ones grip.
As can be seen, there is a need for an exercise apparel with attached lifting straps and wrist wraps.